


【伊路米】小时候

by AnitaDpray



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaDpray/pseuds/AnitaDpray
Summary: 很久以前写的同人，伊路米的小时候，温馨向。
Kudos: 1





	【伊路米】小时候

“爷爷，爸爸和妈妈去哪里了？”黑色短发的小男孩抬起头，黑黑的眼珠望着矮小精悍的武者。

他的爷爷是个严肃的老人，这时背着双手，回答孩子的话：“他们出门工作了……你再绕这片树林跑一圈吧。”

“哦，好。”黑发男孩用毛巾擦了擦脸上沾着的灰尘，一步一步地朝树林里跑去。

老者看着孩童渐渐远离的身影，皱起了眉头。

这个孩子天分很高、很聪明、很乖巧，但从他的眼睛中看不到生气。即使他们是栖息在黑暗之中的杀手一族，可是自小便散发着这种阴翳的气息着实说不上好事。

也许这和父母常年不在家有关？

爸爸十七岁时在外面与妈妈结合，十八岁时便抱回来这孩子。刚刚继承家主之位的爸爸很忙，常年不留在家中。而妈妈也是，男孩一断奶后就跟着爸爸在外面跑，也没有时间给孩子更多的照顾。

而自己……老者沉下脸，他也没有太多带孩子的经验。

当年他也和爸爸一样，常年在外面赚钱养家。只是他有一对温柔的父母，还有一名贤淑的妻子，他唯一教孩子的也就只有各种杀人的技巧。

现在，他也只会教男孩杀人的技巧。除此之外，欠缺的部分，他不知道该如何传达给自己的孙子。

跑树林一圈，并不是在黄昏前便能完成的任务。

男孩从三岁时开始跑。最初是由爷爷陪伴着了，跑了半年；接着是一个人跑，三个月、一个月、十天……到现在的两天。

他回到主宅时，手里捧着一巢小鸟。

“你要养它们？”爷爷目光闪了闪，问。

喜欢养动物是小孩子可爱的地方，但杀手不需要太多感情。他既希望男孩不至于过于阴沉，但也不希望他有过于温柔的感情。杀手要有冰冷坚强的内心，要能判断杀不杀人，并懂得如何杀人便足够了。

这里想法他没有特意灌输给孩子。他不必说，从男孩那双难以透出一丝感情的漆黑双眸里，他便已知道男孩比他所希望的更为冰冷坚强。

因此，孩子带回小鸟的举动让他十分诧异，而更为诧异的是孩子的回答。

“不，没有想过要养它们。但是它们也没有必要死，对吧？”男孩回答，丝毫不觉得自己在拯救生命。

对他而言，他只是把失去母亲的小鸟带回家，并喂它们一点东西，让它们长大，如此而已。他对此没有倾注太多感情，既不觉得惋惜，也不感到救赎。

连温柔的举动也显得如此冷淡，老者放心了，他的孙子会成为一名很优秀的杀手；但同时，他心里也发寒，他不了解这个孩子。

仿佛他们间隔着一堵坚硬冰冷的玻璃墙，他探不出孩子的内心，而孩子也没有从玻璃墙的另一头走出来，拥抱他的至亲。

老者静静地站立着，看着捧着鸟巢一言不发的孙子，久久才说：“那你来养它，如果你不小心照顾它们，这种脆弱的生灵很快就会死。”

“嗯，我知道了。”男孩点了点头，静静地把鸟巢抱到主宅的屋檐下。

看着男孩幼小的身躯，看到鸟巢里张大嘴求食彷徨无依的雏鸟，老者突然觉得他们的形象重叠在一起。

除了练习外，几乎与家人没有交流的孩子，又何尝不是像这些雏鸟一样无所依托呢？甚至，他还不如这些雏鸟。

雏鸟长大后，总是能展翅飞向自由的蓝天，找到自己想立足的地方建立自己的家庭。而这孩子，他将被束缚在揍敌客家的土地上。他是家里的长子，也是独子。

雏鸟陪伴孩子的时间并不长，约莫两个月，便飞向广阔无垠的蓝天。

鸟儿成长得本来就比人快，男孩在练习之余还教导它们怎么样飞，怎么样猎食。因此，这些雏鸟失去了母亲，却长得比有母亲的鸟儿长得更强壮，更懂得争夺自己的地盘。

老者在旁看着专心致志地带着雏鸟猎食的男孩，有点好奇：“看样子，你很喜欢教导它们？”

“不，只是我不想它们死。”男孩稚气未脱的声音回答，“爷爷你天天训练我，不也是希望我长大后不会死吗？”

“呵呵，伊尔米真是个乖孩子。”老者罕见地伸手摸着男孩柔软的黑发。

揍敌客家自古便是杀手，仇家不计其数。不强便会死，他们一直遵照着这规则存在世上。

不强就会死啊！老者望着自己认真练习不发一丝怨言的孙子，目光沉了下来。

这孩子不能死，必须变强。但他那操作系的念系，注定无法拥有可与强化系或变化系相匹敌的强壮体魄，大抵只能落于暗杀一类的下乘。

把这样的孩子推向家主之位，真的合适吗？老者犹豫了，还有一丝丝不舍得。

他当过揍敌客家的家主，深知这个位置多么危险。

当年他接任家主时，他的父亲曾说：“坐在这个位置上，就必须常常面对强大的敌手，一不小心就会死，你知道吗？”

后来，在他的儿子接任家主时，他把这番话传达给儿子。

接下来，他还要把同样的话向眼前这个可爱的小男孩再说一次吗？那么现实且残酷的话。

男孩送走小鸟没多久，他也离开了主宅，住进山的另一边，一个遍布着毒虫与毒草的森林。

他的任务是在这里住三个月，学会避开这里的毒虫，食用这里生长的毒草。而他睡的地方，仅仅是一间用几条树枝搭起来的树屋，还不及鸟儿的巢精致。

他不畏毒。自出娘胎后，他第一口吞食的奶便含人微量的毒；而随着他长大，吃下的毒就越来越多了。

爷爷吩咐他在这里住三个月，无非是这里的毒物比外面更猛烈。

如果他无法适应这里的毒，那么以后他在外面很可能会被外面的仇家毒死，仅此而已。

他知道，爷爷很疼爱他。那个一脸严肃的爷爷，不会说一句温柔的话，但一直很关心他。

他第一次绕家里的树林跑时，爷爷一直陪在他身边；尽管爷爷能跑得很快，但还是尽量牵就着他，让自己睁大眼睛就能看到爷爷在前方等候；只要他跟着跑上去，爷爷就会摸摸他的头，然后继续在前面引路。

看着爷爷的背景，男孩觉得爷爷很强大、很高大。

他想变强，变得像爷爷一样强！这样，他就不会让爷爷还有在外面的爸爸妈妈操心了，还能反过来保护他们。

然而，男孩低估了森林里的毒虫。

他被一种背上有十一个红点的蝎子刺中，晕了过去。

在闭上眼睛的前一刻，他看到不远处还有七八只这样的蝎子。

“哟，小伊尔米，来陪曾祖父玩吧。”矮小和蔼的老爷爷对躺在竹床上的男孩说话。

伊尔米睁开眼睛，就看到这个并不太熟的老爷爷站在自己身边，双手插在裤兜里。

“曾祖父，是你救了我吗？”男孩眨了眨眼睛问。其实不用老爷爷回答，他也知道除了曾祖父外，再也没有其他人会救他了。

这是他和曾祖父第二次见面。第一次见面是在他初次孤身一人绕树林跑时，那次他迷路了，饿倒在地上。

本来身上是带着干粮的，可是份量远远不够，他第一个月就吃光了身上带的食物。接下来只好摘树林中的果子吃。

狩猎林中的小动物是更简单的，即使是猛兽也并非太难的事。然而，他没有带火，也不想吃生肉。

紧接着，寒冬来临，树林里能找到吃的东西就更少了。在自己家中迷路，在自己家中饿晕……平常几乎不可能发生的事便发生在三岁的伊尔米身上。不过，谁让他家太大了呢？

曾祖父也就是这个时候出现在伊尔米面前。他烤了一只野兔，把香喷喷的兔腿递给曾孙，笑呵呵地说：“小伊尔米，该起来吃晚饭了。”

暖洋洋的火堆，散发着肉香的烤兔，伊尔米张大眼睛警剔地看着眼前不明来历的老爷爷，心中痒痒的，想马上接过兔腿。然而，他并没有这样做，因为老爷爷来历不明。

不过，他的担心显然是多余的。老爷爷说，他是伊尔米的曾祖父，伊尔米是他的曾孙，他们是一家人。

一家人？对着这名突然出现的曾祖父，伊尔米问了很多问题。

为什么曾祖父会来救他？曾祖父一直在看着伊尔米哦，从他刚出生开始，所以知道伊尔米遇到危险。

为什么我们家要做杀手？这是很久很久以前的事了，揍敌客家的先祖就是杀手。也许是因为他们很强，也许是因为他们刚开始时很穷……总之，最初为什么选择做杀手的原因已经不清楚了。

外面的有比揍敌客家更强的人吗？有哦，人外有人，天外有天，所以伊尔米要变强才不会被欺负呢。

能不能不做杀手？这可不行哦，揍迪客家声名在外，就算不做杀手仇家也会来寻仇，那不如做杀手，杀人还能赚钱。

那……为什么以前没有见过曾祖父呢？

老爷爷目光闪了闪，摸着男孩的头，慈祥地说：“曾祖父老了，在后山隐居，不常到主宅，所以小伊尔米才看不到我哦。”他说着，叹了口气，“而且你爷爷不太喜欢看到曾祖父。”

“为什么啊？”男孩不解地问。

“小时候我带你爷爷时太严厉了，你也知道你爷爷那一本正经的性子……”曾祖父继续说道，“小伊尔米，记着，就算爷爷对你很严格，你也不可以记恨他哦。”

“嗯？”

“他也是为伊尔米好，爷爷很疼伊尔米呢。”

“我知道了。”

“那就和曾祖父打勾勾吧。”老爷爷伸出一只手，“伊尔米答应曾祖父，要做一个好孩子，好好守护这个家。”

“是‘交易’吗？那曾祖父要答应我什么呀？”

“我答应你，当你遇到危险时，曾祖父也会来保护小伊尔米。”

“好呀。”伊尔米勾着老爷爷的尾指摇着，“说到做不到是大乌龟。”

伊尔米在曾祖父家呆了一天，就又回到充满毒虫的森林。修炼是他一个人的事，不能依赖其他人。

三个月满了后，伊尔米回到主宅。这时，爸爸和妈妈回家了，妈妈腹中鼓起圆圆的一块。

伊尔米要有弟弟或妹妹了，弟弟名字叫米路基，继承了哥哥最后一个音。

弟妹的到来并不意味着伊尔米的练习量有所减小，不过他确实不用外出，能常常待在主宅了。

爷爷说，伊尔米可以开始学习念了：伊尔米是操作系，早一点学习能够早一点纯熟。

于是，他便留在主宅，一有闲余目光便盯着母亲的肚子转。看着妈妈一点点变大、变圆。如果妈妈许可，他还可以伸手摸摸，感受肚皮底下的胎动。

“小伊尔米，这里面是你的弟弟哦。”妈妈说。

“小伊尔米，如果弟弟不像你，长着一头银发就好了。”妈妈又说。

这时，伊尔米抬起头，大大的黑眼珠盯着妈妈：“为什么？妈妈不喜欢我长成这样吗？”

“呵呵呵，怎么会？伊尔米长得这么可爱，可以穿很多好看的洋装呢。”妈妈展开扇子笑着，说，“可是，银发更像爸爸哦，妈妈喜欢爸爸呢。”

“那爸爸喜欢妈妈，也喜欢我吗？”说这话时，伊尔米目光转向坐在一边的爸爸。

爸爸伸出大手压低男孩的头：“幸好小伊尔米不像你妈妈一样是女孩子，不然爸爸舍不得把你嫁出去呢。”

“哦。”伊尔米似懂非懂地听着，他不懂“嫁”是什么意思，但知道自己可以一直留在揍敌客家中。

过了几个月，米路基出生了，并不像妈妈期待那样，是一个黑发的小胖子。

白白胖胖的婴儿从妈妈手中转到伊尔米手中，妈妈说：“看，伊尔米，这就是你的弟弟。”

“哦。”小心翼翼地抱着米路基，伊尔米点了点头。

“从今天开始，你就是哥哥了，凡事都要礼让弟弟，别欺负他，要做弟弟的好榜样。”如同天下所有的家长一样，爸爸嘱咐着。

不同之处在于，天下间大多数孩子左耳进右耳出，往往忘记大人的嘱咐，而伊尔米听进去了，记在心里了。

“席巴，我有一个想法。”在旁边看着他们的爷爷叫爸爸的名字，对他说，“你和基裘有两个孩子，那就要考虑家族继承人的问题了。我们家并不一定要立长子为继承人。”

爷爷严肃地盯着两个小孙子。刚出生的米路基是个胖胖的，比伊尔米出生时强壮健康多了。

伊尔米还是婴儿时，瘦弱得像只猴子。妈妈还担心他养不大，要把他当女生养的说。

不过，妈妈的想法爷爷是反对的。爷爷当时说：揍敌客家的长子，就算是养不活，也得像个堂堂男子汉那样活下去。

现在，次子的出生，让爷爷对长孙松了口气。他说：“揍敌客家由资质最好的孩子继承，即使不是长子也没有关系。”

竟然爷爷都那样说了，爸爸就答应了。他赞同爷爷的看法：揍敌客家是杀手家族，理应由最强的人来继承。

说完话时，爷爷又看了伊尔米一眼，没有人能察觉他目光中对自家长孙的一点私心。

老者还有一丝犹豫，他这个决定对吗？由资质好的孩子继承家族，强的也只是资质而已，与优秀并不一定能划上等号。

从家长的角度来看，对于揍敌客家，还会有比伊尔米更优秀的孩子吗？

每个孩子都有资格继承揍敌客家，所以米路基也接受了继承人的教育。

他很积极，至少他对继承人这个位置比伊尔米热心多了，尽管后者才是最应该执着于它的人。

伊尔米仿佛未曾听见过爷爷的决定，他一如既往地，要训练便训练，要练习便练习，没有一丝怨言。到了可以工作的年龄，他便跟着曾祖父出去。

他是由曾祖父带的，对此，爷爷与爸爸都颇有微言。

爷爷觉得曾祖父不靠谱，爸爸即认为曾祖父年纪一大把，实在不应该再出山。

但无论如何，曾祖父还是陪伊尔米出去了，每次都像老爷爷带孙子去游乐场一般。即便是伊尔米长大了，他偶尔还会陪伊尔米出去走走，顺便杀人。

经由爷爷训练的米路基自小便显出与伊尔米截然不同的斗心。他残忍决绝，并认为自己非常合适做杀手。

“如果我接到要杀伊路哥的委托，我也会下手哦。”五岁的米路基握着拳头对自己的大哥说。他第一次完成任务后，雄心勃勃。

“但你杀不了我。”伊尔米波澜不惊地回答。

这句话令米路基相当不服，那等同于说他赢不了伊尔米。于是他要求与大哥比一场，结果毫无悬念，他输了。

自视甚高的人输了通常会很矛盾，米路基正是如此。他没法接受自己输给伊尔米，在不发一招的情况下。

那时，大哥就站在自己面前，神情依旧，可他却无法抬起手，甚至连抬起头直视大哥的目光也很难做到。他知道大哥用了念，可他也会念，却没法抵御大哥的势。这就是五岁和十岁的差距吗？米路基沉默着，目不转睛地盯着自己的亲哥哥。

而伊尔米并没有主动进攻，他笔直地站在那里，就像是木桩一般等待米路基的攻击。时间一秒一秒地过去，米路基终是没有办法抬起双手，发动自己身上的念。

“你是没法打赢我的，米路基。”

平静如水的声音自伊尔米口中吐出后，米路基认输了。他无法战胜伊尔米，不仅仅是实力的差距。光是看着那个人那样地站在那儿，他就没有办法动手。哪怕他的实力在大哥之上，他也是无法动手的。在战斗开始之前，他便已输了气势。

令弟妹们敬畏，本来就是长子的特权。

因此，米路基跑去问爷爷：“伊路哥那么强大，为什么爷爷你不直接把继承权给他呢？”他问着，也着实不解，为什么呢？

爷爷却反问：“你觉得自己比不上伊尔米？”

“比不上……”米路基回答，“我受动漫画启发，念选择的是操控机器。本来我已经这已经很强了，但大哥他却能操控活人……光是这点，我就比不上。”

“伊尔米在操作系上确实很有天分，这与天性有关，别人再怎么模仿也模仿不来。甚至可以说，他是我见过的人中最具有操作系天赋的人。但，”爷爷顿了顿，“没有一丝偏向的１００％的操作系，反而比较难修习其他系的技能。与修习念的成效比率无关，与修成后念的强度也无关，就是性格影响，比较难而已。”

“可是，爷爷！”米路基对爷爷的话并不信服。

“米路基，虽然在操作技巧上比不过，但你的体质比伊尔米要好。假如你努力，并不是没有可能超过伊尔米的。”

“可是，无论如何，继承人都应该是大哥啊！”米路基抛下这句话，头也不回地跑了进去。

这时他才五岁，还想不到太多复杂的东西，只是直觉地觉得这个家是属于赢了自己的大哥的。如果揍敌客家由大哥来继承，他心悦诚服。

倒是爷爷在背后看着，心中微微叹一口气。五年前他一句话放飞的不是被关在笼里的金丝雀，而是能长空展翼的鹰隼。正如米路基所说，伊尔米的能力是控制人，那么无论最后是否由他来继承揍敌客家……只要他愿意，结果并没有什么不同。

米路基的想法在两年后被彻底打破。那一年他７岁，伊尔米１3岁，妈妈又生了一个弟弟，银发的男孩。

银发的弟弟……基路亚的出现让米路基在意起来。果然，三子周岁做了念系测试后，爷爷当即宣布由基路亚做继承人。

基路亚是变化系，基路亚的资质少见地高，甚至可能在伊尔米之上。单凭这两点，就可以决定让基路亚做继承人了。

只是，爷爷在宣布后，还是问一句伊尔米：“由基路亚继承揍敌客家，你觉得怎么样？”假如长孙否决，他可以再商量考虑看看。

伊尔米没有什么表情地盯着基路亚。这是他第二个弟弟，已经没有当初见到米路基时的那种兴奋了。不过这是一个银发的孩子，一定是爸爸期待妈妈疼爱的孩子，又不由得亲切起来。伊尔米点点头，回答爷爷：“嗯，那就这样定吧。”

伊尔米也答应了，爷爷的决定就此通过了。为此，当晚米路基与伊尔米吵了一架。

米路基一拳打在伊尔米脸上，双手抓起他的衣服，气愤地问：“为……为什么这么干脆地放弃继承人之位？那小子只不过是一岁的婴儿，他比不比得上大哥还不知道呢！”

“既然爷爷都这样说了，那就听爷爷的意思吧。而且，那小子也是你弟弟，叫基路亚，继承你名字最后一个字呢。”伊尔米摸了摸二弟的头。

“我还是觉得由伊路哥继承家族最好。”被大哥轻抚着，米路基的怒气消了不少，“大哥，你不是继承人，也不介意吗？”

“不介意，没有什么值得介意的哦。即使不是继承人，我也可以一直留在家里；如果缺钱的话，只要去杀人就能赚；是不是继承人对我来说没有什么差别。”伊尔米说着，似乎醒悟什么，“米路基是担心我不够钱花吗？那我以后连帮人做事也收费好了，另外还可以结识黑暗世界的人来获得更多高价委托，所以米路基你不用担心。”

“并不只是这样，我觉得那小子比不上伊路哥。”米路基心中纠结，他自知没法说服大哥。

与伊尔米谈话久了，很容易被他理直气壮地洗脑，哪怕他的论点细究起来相当似是而非，结论足以让人口中憋一口血吐不出来。

果然，伊尔米一拍手掌，回应米路基：“我懂了，你是担心基路亚不够强吧？那这样好了，我跟爷爷说，由我和爸爸一起教育基路亚。我会把我的能力都传授给基路亚，这事就这样定，可以吗？”

“伊路哥，你说谎。由你来带基路亚，你一定不会让他冒险吧。你会把东西都教他，让他变强，但你还是不会让他冒险吧。无论你是不是继承人，你都打算把继承人的职责往自己肩上担。基路亚什么的，你只是打算把他扶到那个位置上，然后家主的责任，危险的工作，你还是打算由自己来做，对吗？”米路基说，“无论是不是继承人，对你都不重要，因为你根本没有考虑过自己！”

“……，哎，”伊尔米有些诧异，“米路基，你这种想法一定不能让爸爸妈妈知道，不然我绝对不会放过你。”

“伊路哥，你真的……”

“我小时候答应过曾祖父，要守护这个家。”

“但……”

“就是这样了，米路基，你这种想法一定不能告诉爸爸妈妈。说好了，这是交易。”

“我不会输给基路亚的。虽然爷爷已经宣布由他来做继承人，但如果我更合适，那么最后由我来做也说不定。”米路基咬着牙说。

“嗯，那就堂堂正正竞争吧，我带出来的基路亚会很强哦。”伊尔米笑了起来。

这一年，伊尔米十四岁，从爷爷手中接过教育基路亚的重任，从一名接受指导的孩子变成指导别人的大人，作别了童年。

这时，距他遇到生命的另一半，变为成人，还有十年……

－ 完 －


End file.
